


他喜欢太阳

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Relationships: 柱斑
Kudos: 11





	他喜欢太阳

1  
斑打网球的时候真好看。千手柱间第一千零四百七十六次这么想着，反手击球；随着梆一声闷响，他看见对面宇智波斑跑动起来，浓密的发梢跳起，仿佛挠在他心头，痒得整个身体都升起一股难耐的躁动。  
九月末刚进入初秋，气温反扑起来却比夏日更高。女孩们纷纷脱下穿了半月的毛衣马甲，把衬衫袖口挽到手肘之上，膝盖上方的深青色裙摆一跳一跳，白生生的大腿上黏着无数男生们隐晦的目光。  
明明她们都没有斑好看。打完两场，柱间捏着水瓶悄悄看坐在一边的斑，即便是不涂防晒打了一整个夏天，斑也没有晒黑一点。他从帽檐下偷偷看挚友的脸，一根深红色护额勒在白皙的额头上，被淌落的汗水浸得半湿。柱间想起斑跑动时发梢扬起，在日光里被染成深金，暗自懊恼没有拜托扉间带摄像机过来录下这一幕。太可惜了。他猛灌下一大口水。  
斑无知无觉，摘下发带把贴在额头的几缕乱发撩开，接过柱间递来的湿毛巾擦了一把，把被太阳晒得通红的脸埋进冰凉的毛巾里。  
“你的脸没事吧？要不等会儿不打了？“柱间担忧地看着好友汗湿的脖颈。他感觉喉咙发干。  
斑从毛巾里发出一声抗议的哼哼。”干什么？我喜欢晒太阳。“宇智波从毛巾里抬起头来，长睫沾了水黏成一束，眼瞳湿润，“打不了几次了，下个月就要开始认真备考了。”  
千手柱间低下头，被无端席卷上来的酸涩情绪堵得心慌，不自觉地嘟起嘴来。好快啊，他们都要毕业了。  
千手柱间暗恋宇智波斑的第六年，心意仍然被妥善保存在心口未曾吐露。

他也不是没想过不留遗憾地告白，但对千手柱间来说，倘若被拒绝就意味着彻底失去在未来与斑并肩的机会。他赌不起。  
宇智波斑喜欢阳光又怕冷，未来会去日本的南边读书；而在很多人眼里，柱间作为千手家长男会申请本地的学校，然后回来继承家传的小小企业。都猜错了呢，千手柱间暗暗想。努力成为优秀运动员的加分足够他拿到一封漂亮的推荐信跟着斑去到每一所日本境内的大学。  
只是真正快要面临离别，他却开始失眠和惶恐，担心自己一厢情愿成为斑的负担，害怕心意暴露遭到斑的鄙视，恐惧斑意识到什么后保持沉默，徒留他一个人在单恋的绝望和自责里反复煎熬。

斑拍了拍他的肩膀。“状态不好？”  
柱间抬头就看到挚友凑近的俊脸。他忽然感觉很热，汗液争先恐后地从毛孔里跑出来。午后无风，树影婆娑着把阴影筛在那张眉目艳丽的脸上，千手柱间不知怎的忽然就领会了“恃美行凶”一词的含义。本能让他亲上去，理智拼了命地阻拦，脑海里天人交战的后果就是男孩挂着僵硬的表情愣在原地，睁大了那双莹润的黑眼睛。斑观察了几秒，笑笑退了一步。“算啦，今天就到这里，回去吧。”他把毛巾搭回柱间肩上，隔着毛巾拍了拍柱间结实的肩膀。

“扉间，我身上汗味重吗？”游泳队的公用淋浴室里，靠弟弟关系蹭进来的千手柱间光着身子，沮丧地揉搓湿透的短袖衫，神情难过到仿佛刚才这件衣服不识抬举地拒绝了木叶一高校草的深情告白。一定是因为刚才出了太多汗太丑所以被斑嫌弃了，斑是那么爱干净的人。柱间把头发往后狠狠捋了一把，几乎要拽着水管面壁跪下去。  
“还行吧。”扉间头也不抬，他刚从泳池步行过来，泳裤不透气的布料半干不湿地贴在屁股上，仿佛不合身的第二层皮肤，此刻正皱着眉头在洗漱包里翻找沐浴露。  
“你说我去切除汗腺会不会显得干净一点？或者从今天开始减肌肉？”扉间愣了愣，抬头看见他一米八五高的兄长正以掷铁饼的姿势扭曲着观察自己的胯下和腋毛。  
“又吃错什么药了？”扉间闭了闭眼。“你别忘了新年后有体育生最后一次测试。”  
哦，对啊，还得上大学。还想和斑去同一所大学呢。柱间消沉地想。没有体育生加分的话，他的成绩要跟着斑就有点为难了。不变成干净清爽的人，就不会被斑喜欢；早早变成那种人，又没办法跟在斑身边。真是无解的难题！柱间低着头拿着香皂恨恨地在耻毛上打出泡沫，随手擦在六块结实的蜜色腹肌上。  
“扉间啊……”柱间嘟囔着还想问什么，弟弟却像没听见一样冲完飞也似地穿上背心短裤出去了。  
“可恶，跑什么！我就想问问你，我过生日的时候送斑什么礼物比较合适嘛！“柱间挥舞着香皂，委屈地大喊。  
十几秒后，扉间的声音悠悠从更衣室的方向传来：“如果是我的话，我比较喜欢钱。”

2  
一语成谶，那次练习真的变成了他们高三最后一次练习。  
接下来的一个月复习紧锣密鼓地展开，雪片般的试卷发下来，柱间再也没能抽出时间和斑练习，只有偶尔在走廊遇见点点头打个招呼，互相脸上都是被课程折磨的惨淡神色。  
偶尔在深夜，柱间躺倒在床铺时会不由自主地想起斑的脸庞、呼吸和气味，斑白皙结实的小臂和漂亮的锁骨，斑熬夜后眼下的乌青和强撑笑容时眯起的眼角，他咬牙伸手进睡裤里草草疏解，在高潮的余韵里在心底咀嚼斑的名字，然后颓然地把自己埋进被褥。  
网球社的换届仪式上他和斑又一次匆匆见面，斑站在他身边与新部员合影，手臂无意中与他相贴。柱间僵硬着维持微笑看向镜头，却在快门摁下的瞬间不由自主地转头去确认斑的眼神有没有落在他身上。  
摄影师笑着要大家重来。  
后来柱间想办法看到了那张废片，取景框里的斑端正注视着镜头，并没有看他。算啦，柱间苦涩地想。最起码这张照片里他们的手被蹲着的少年们挡住了，肩膀靠得那样近，勉强可以想象和斑牵过手了吧？他把这张相片悄悄留下。 

柱间本想给斑做一袋自己烘制的干花，听泉奈说他哥睡眠不好，压力大时直到夜里两三点才能睡着。可惜天公不作美，进入十月后北海道淅淅沥沥地下起雨来，他买好的茉莉、薰衣草、迷迭香和玫瑰花等待了半个月都没等到晴天来临，玫瑰的花瓣从饱满变成萎顿，柱间每看一次天气都心急如焚。  
啊啊，可恶，怪不得斑喜欢太阳，这样阴雨连绵的天气，真是让人焦虑。  
迫于现实压力，柱间最终还是放弃，转而送给他挚友一本亲手做的木质相册。  
里面是他自己在过去几年里和斑的合影，或是他平时拍下的晴朗天气。这样也算送给斑一册阳光吧？因为自己忽然而至的诗意而感到羞耻万分的柱间在床上打了几个滚，最终还是把这句话刻在了相册底封的小角落。  
千手柱间过生日当天，他带上扉间和宇智波兄弟一如既往地去城里聚餐。斑怕冷，早早戴上了一双黑色的皮质手套，接过相册时露出一截洁白的手腕。泉奈凑过来看了看，打了个呵欠：“没有我和扉间呢，您也太偏心了。”斑摩挲着粗糙的相册边缘，顿了顿，认真地看着他眼睛说谢谢。柱间悬着的心悄悄放下，快乐的彩色泡泡在胸膛里一个接一个爆裂开来。

3  
暴雨突如其来。  
初秋的台风天并不罕见，柱间和斑因为无聊早早回了宇智波家，此刻被困在了斑狭小温暖的寝室。  
晚上八点的时候泉奈用扉间的手机打来电话，说他们冒着被风吹走的危险跑回了离得近的千手家，讲到最后几乎笑得打嗝，柱间也忍不住微笑起来，问他怎么这么开心。  
“因为……哈哈哈哈哈因为我被风吹得跌倒了，然后就拉着扉间在路上滚了好多圈才停下来，全身都湿透，你没看到扉间那个绝望的表情哈哈哈……”  
“大哥，你今晚也别回来了，雨不会停的，而且有笨蛋今天要睡你的床……”听起来扉间抢回了自己的手机。“你也可以睡我的床！”泉奈在旁边大声喊，柱间意识到斑的弟弟大约是喝醉了。

两位哥哥随意吃了点东西。两人从少年时期就没少在对方家留宿，饭后柱间熟门熟路地去厨房煮了一壶热可可，和斑一人端一个马克杯窝在懒人沙发上挑了部片子窝在沙发上看起来。  
在家的斑一头长发披散，修长的十指捧着杯子，小口缀饮的样子像只松鼠。两人膝盖上盖着同一条无印良品的深灰色法兰绒毯子，窗外雷声隆隆。  
《单身男子》里，一对同性情侣面对面窝在一张沙发上各自看书，两双无处安放的长腿中间卧着一只斑点狗。灯光昏暗。其中一个人抬起头来问他的爱人，“还有什么能比跟你躺在这更好的呢？哪怕我现在就死掉也无所谓。”他的爱人从书本上方投来温柔的目光。

柱间在心底说，“我也是。”他没有转头去看斑，他已经无需确认对方的感情。千手柱间已经下定决心要将这一刻的温柔与宁谧久久铭记，不管宇智波斑喜不喜欢他，他自己的选择就是终身陪伴在对方身边。

这一夜柱间睡在斑的下铺，原本属于泉奈的地方。兄弟俩显然用着同一款洗发露，柱间悄悄把鼻尖埋进枕头里，熟悉的斑的香气将他整个人包裹起来，他兴奋地曲起腿来回打了两个滚。  
斑含笑的声音从头顶传来：“大晚上的晃什么床呢？”“唔——对不起对不起。”柱间赶紧停下来，拉起被子乖乖盖在身上。“很久没有一起睡了嘛，我有点激动。”“笨蛋。”

一夜好眠。只是几个小时后，柱间皱着眉头从睡梦里醒来，看了一眼手机，显示凌晨两点。他烦恼地抓抓头发翻身下床，上铺的斑翻了个身，床微不可闻地晃了晃。  
他迷迷糊糊地去了一趟厕所，回来后清醒了几分。深夜的小雨哒哒打着窗棂。柱间翻了几个身，在喜欢的香气里快要再次睡着的时候感觉上铺抖动起来。  
“唔…?斑？你醒了吗？”随着他的发问，床板更猛烈地晃了晃，柱间不禁担心地坐起身来；“斑……你是不是腿抽筋了？”他想起自己高一那年猛烈地窜个子，加上社团训练强度大，几乎每晚都会因腿抽筋而醒来，酸麻胀痛历历在目。  
上去给斑捏捏腿吧，他下床想扒着床沿往上看。  
上铺黑漆漆的人影猛地拉起被子盖住头，随着一声噼里啪啦的脆响，有明显是塑料制的小东西从斑的床头掉落下来，在地面上弹跳着滚远。这时迟钝如柱间也听到了那不易察觉的嗡嗡声，他后知后觉地愣在原地，不知自己该躺下睡觉还是出言安抚。  
几秒钟的思考后，柱间踮起脚拍了拍斑。他的挚友羞愤地躲得更远。不知该如何应对的柱间只好把捡起来的跳蛋遥控器塞进对方被窝：“晚安，斑。”

千手柱间，你还算男人吗？宇智波斑恼火不已。长这么大就没受过几次委屈，偏偏每次碰壁都是遇上千手柱间。  
和柱间进一个社团，一起训练，一起拿县级双打冠军，一起上下学，互相在对方家里留宿过几十个夜晚，平时的距离一伸手就能揽到腰，一低头就能亲到嘴，一侧身就够壁咚，他千手柱间倒是够迟钝，逢人就说他是他最好的兄弟，可宇智波斑不是，靠近柱间时对方结实的胸肌和小臂几乎让他头晕目眩，但蠢货只会傻笑着退后一步看他，夸奖他的脸真漂亮。真觉得漂亮，怎么不伸手摸摸？我又不咬你！  
宇智波斑掀开被子跳下床，把来不及反应的柱间摁倒在床上。  
他一向自诩感情里的主动派，居然被蠢货溜了这么长时间。斑几乎咬碎一口白牙。再深的感情也经不起岁月消化，为了不留遗憾，今天就教教柱间这个蠢货什么是他所谓的“挚友”吧！

他卡着柱间的喉咙，另一只手摁在对方胸口，柱间有力的心脏隔着薄薄一层皮肤在他手心跳动。千手柱间惊讶地看着他，似乎丧失了判断现状的能力，一双净透的黑眼睛在暗处一眨不眨。  
一把拉开柱间的棉质内裤，斑发现自己握住的性器分量有些超过预期。可别是中看不中用的东西。他往后退了些，伸手将自己已经渗出淫液的器具贴在一起撸动起来。真吓人啊，这热度。柱间勃起的速度让斑咂了咂舌。他随手照顾了一把对方鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，心情极好地颠了颠柱间的存货。  
柱间终于发出了一声呻吟一样的叹息。“斑……”他的声音有些颤抖，眼睁睁看着好友像传说中的魅魔一般侍弄他的性器，羞耻和震惊把男孩大脑涤荡成一片空白。  
叹息的同时柱间已经开始不由自主地向上顶胯，斑娴熟地撸动柱间的性器，圆润的指腹在龟头瘙痒似地打圈。柱间腰腹抽动两下，斑满意地用了点力气摁住挣扎的人；浓厚白灼一股股涌出，把斑的手弄得乱七八糟。他沾起一点抹在失神的人唇上，又低下头缠绵地吮吸掉了它。柱间的嘴唇还挺软的。斑抬眸看柱间的表情，柱间也定定地看着自己。“处男。”斑嗤笑一声，全然没想起自己也并没有使用玩具之外的性经验。他沾着精液用作润滑向身后那个已经被撑开得松软的穴口探去，伸进三只手指扩张搅动，室内一时间泛起淫靡水声。  
斑扶着柱间重新硬起的性器缓慢坐下。内里被开拓的饱胀和满足感仿佛点燃了一条火烧起在他的脊背，一头乱发此时变成了累赘，被汗水贴在后颈扎得他晃了晃头。还没到头吗？进入的深度恍惚顶到了胸口，斑感觉呼吸不畅和反胃，试图撑着柱间的腹肌重新调整姿势。但下面的享受者下意识抓住了他发力的手腕，往下狠狠一摁。  
“呜！”斑仰头瞪大了眼睛，反映过来时生理性泪水已经流了满脸。  
柱间安抚地抚摸着他的腰窝：“我来吧，斑不要勉强了。”泄过一次后暗恋对象之后终于找回了理智，甚至伸手到身后拉着穴口周围又往下压了压。内里敏感点同时被挤压摩擦的快感让斑浑身弥漫起一层薄红，柱间一无所知，只觉得手底的皮肤开始发烫。  
他稍稍起身托起斑的屁股开始打桩。斑意识到不妙，微弱的挣扎被当成调整落点，柱间耐心等他努力地摇晃了几下腰身后一下下钉入得更深。  
斑感觉自己彻底玩脱了。他被迫环抱着柱间的肩膀，如同巨浪里的独木舟上下颠簸起伏，淌下的眼泪胡乱抹在好友身上，他想要尽最大力气喊对方停下，却只听到自己嘴里冒出的不成字句的喘息。  
“柱间...柱间....”体内的跳蛋还没有被拿出来，长长的线被柱间坚硬的柱体碾磨，不断擦过敏感收缩的内壁，他的腿死死圈住柱间的腰背，脑子里只剩下对方的名字，却不知道自己带着哭腔的媚叫在男人耳畔是无上的春药。  
快感积累到顶点时，斑除了快感已经感受不到其他，漂亮的脚趾因为高潮而蜷缩起来，夹在他们之间高高竖起的性器喷出了一股股白灼。来不及对被操射这一概念感到羞耻，他感到有同样温热的液体随着阴茎的战栗淌开在体内。斑疲惫地睁开眼，看见柱间手足无措的表情。  
都这个时候了，还不知道该说什么吗？千手柱间的大手还无措地紧紧陷入自己的臀肉，提醒都让人难以启齿。宇智波斑握了握拳头，失望地发现自己残余的力气并不足以给面前的呆鹅脸上来上一拳。

“斑，别生气啦，我跟着你去上大学给你提四年包好不好？知道你喜欢有阳光的城市，我能考上那些大学的。”柱间的手臂在身后支撑着自己，斑趴在他胸口平复着呼吸，现在的情景太过美好，让他一不小心就把藏在心里的秘密讲了出来。  
“如果以我男朋友的身份，可以。”困倦翻卷上来，斑迷迷糊糊地回答。  
柱间兴奋地猛然起身，坐在他腰上的斑来不及阻止，头顶“咣”地撞到了上铺床板。  
“你这个呆子......”斑咬牙切齿地咒骂，室内昏暗，他看见眼前的男人歉意的眼神。  
他放弃了抱怨，伸手把柱间一头长发搅得散乱。


End file.
